Ripple Effect
by gothamcity29
Summary: The Shadow travels through time to defeat his foe Shiwan Khan, but gets an ally in the masked hero Zorro.


THE SHADOW/ZORRO: RIPPLE EFFECT

MAIN

the Shadow

Zorro

VILLAINS

Shiwan Khan

Captain Ramon

New York City, in the year of 1942 where America has joined the second World War, however there is a war on the streets here in the city. A man and a very scared one is running in a dark alley, but he trips over a trash can lid. He tries to get back up but he hears laughing and the laughs come as it were the devil himself. But these laughs come from the dark avenger himself known as the Shadow, who says, "Joey Whitmore, the weed of crime bears bitter fruit and the Shadow is here, to cut the limbs from the tree of evil. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Shadow seaks information from this man but he isn't going to give it. Joey pulls out a gun and starts to randomly shoot bullets in the air. He hopes to scare the Shadow away but he is not so scared of a pathetic thug or a few bullets. Joey backs up ever so slowly but he backs into something, so he slowly turns around and he sees him. The Shadow is there and he merely stairs at Joey who tries to shoot. The Shadow has to comment Joey used all his bullets trying to make the Shadow flee like a coward.

Now then the Shadow grabs Joey and pins him against the wall and demands information from him. He says, "Now then Joey, this can be as easy or as difficult as you want it. I know Shiwan Khan escaped from the institution I placed him in. He has a plan that is suppose to bring my city to its knees. Where is he Joey? Tell me now or your miserable life will become much shorter!" Joey doesn't have much to say but he tells the Shadow that Shiwan Khan has been seen in the science district of the city. Apparently he's duped some big shot scientist into helping him with some sort of experiment. However Joey doesn't know what the experiment is and it is the honest truth. The Shadow can see that Joey is telling the truth and will show mercy by letting Joey live. However the Shadow tells Joey he has to leave town and to never return for if he does the Shadow will know and the Shadow will kill him. Joey promises to leave and never return but the Shadow tell Joey, the Shadow will be watching him. Joey gets the hint and promises he's taking the first bus out of New York and is heading strait to Los Angeles.

The Shadow knows where Joey is talking about and while Shiwan Khan has managed to keep his plans a secret, even from the Shadow, however the Shadow will learn the truth. So he makes way to down town New York which does have a large science district and there is only one scientist that can give Shiwan Khan what he wants. Here some of the world's next scientific discoveries go on here in New York. Everything from new communication systems to secret experiments for the military. However there is one the Shadow believes Shiwan Khan has an interest in. He's Professor William Quest who is doing experiments in time travel, however they were proven to controversial and they were shut down. However with Shiwan Khan's at one time limitless fortune he must have convinced the professor to continue with it all. So the Shadow must learn the motives Shiwan Khan has in recruiting the professor for what ever Shiwan Khan's scheme is.

Now in said area of New York is Shiwan Khan and Professor Quest who are both observing the time travel experiment. The professor is grateful that Shiwan Khan took interest in his experiment's. However he wonders how Khan is paying for his research with his time travel device. Khan assures, "Professor, I am aware my wealth is not what it use to be, but with the plans I have you will be very rich. Then I will be able ro regain my wealth and then have my revenge against the Shadow!" The coordinates are set for the time machine and Shiwan Khan is going to step through the portal. However a voice, "Shiwan Khan! You have spread death and despair in your attempts for power. It is time for you to face justice and I shall deliver it!" The Shadow is here so the portal must be activated now, so Professor Quest obliges and opens it to the right setting. Khan steps through with the Shadow trying to stop him but Khan escapes. The Shadow grabs the professor and demands to know where he went in the timestream. Professor Quest tells him it was California somewhere in the mid 19th century. The Shadow commands to be sent there as well so he can find and defeat Khan once and for all.

In fact the Shadow also tells the Professor there better be a way they can return to the present or there will be consequences. There is a way but the professor isn't all too sure it will work but he will try. So now the Shadow passes through the portal and hopes to stop Khan and promises himself and justice that the Shadow shall prevail.

Los Angeles, California in the year of 1810 where there is another masked man in sight riding a large black horse. He is Zorro who is being followed or more than likely pursued by a large group of soldiers. The masked outlaw had just saved a poor man from being executed after he was unable to pay his taxes. So Zorro had to ride into battle to save the poor man but of course the soldiers started to pursue Zorro. However the soldiers are never bright and Zorro has evaded them several times. In fact he is about to evade them again by having Tornado leap over a large ravine. Zorro then says, "Maybe you'll catch me next time amigos. Hasta la vista and until we meet again." The soldiers are forced to retreat and report back to their captain, that once again they failed in capturing Zorro. Which with his temper their Captain Ramon will not be all too happy to hear that.

The soldiers return to the plaza with their commanding officer having the the honor if it can be called that to tell him. Captain Ramon says, "What?! What?! That masked criminal escaped you again?! You are suppose to be the finest soldiers in the Spanish Army, and you can't even capture a single bandito?! Get out of here you pathetic excuses for men!" Captain Ramon punches the wall and curses the gods themselves for not allowing for him to capture Zorro. He sits at his desk and pouts but a voice from nowhere tells Captain Ramon that he can provide the means to capture Zorro. Then of course to kill him, along with making Captain Ramon a very, very rich man in the process. Captain Ramon demands to know who is saying this and for he to reveal himself at once. A man steps out of the shadows and reveals himself as Shiwan Khan, who has indeed made it to the past. Captain Ramon sees that a Chinaman is here in his pueblo but that doesn't matter. All he wants is Zorro dead and will cooperate but also wonders what Khan meant by really rich. Shiwan Khan extends his hand in friendship and so does Ramon and soon a plan begins to form.

Now then the scene changes to a desert like location outside of the Pueblo de Los Angeles and the Shadow finally emerges. It is hot outside and hot like no other day as the Shadow is use to the cold and dark streets of New York. However Shiwan Khan is here in Los Angeles somewhere and the Shadow will find him. Now back in the pueblo Khan and Captain Ramon speak to one another. Ramon asks, "Alright slant eye, what means do you have in eliminating Zorro?" Khan demands for Ramon to show him respect and Khan is the master in this alliance and is willing to dispose of Ramon first hand. However the two of them on horseback ride to a large grouping of caves. Ramon has to tell Khan that these caves belong to the Indians that inhabit this area. They are savage and will kill anyone who attempts to exploit them for any purpose. However Khan assures Ramon he has methods that will allow them to deal with the Indian tribes with little to no discomfort. They go deeper and are forced to continue on foot however Khan makes sure to go on with a bag that has what he calls surprises.

Later in another place Zorro rides back to his hideout underneath his father's hacienda and his servant and milk brother Bernardo is there waiting. Zorro tells him, "Bernardo mi hermano, you should have seen Captain Ramon's soldiers this time. The fools can barely dress themselves let alone capture a lowly outlaw like El Zorro." Bernardo's look on his face tells Zorro he is being too over confident. Plus while Captain Ramon has failed in capturning Zorro, he is intelligent and ruthless. Zorro knows this but still can not get over how easier it is to out smart Ramon's soldiers. Any way now he removes his costume now then puts on his regular clothes. He and Bernardo head back to the hacienda via secret passage and now Don Diego de la Vega wishes to relax for a moment. However his father Don Alejandro comes in seeing his son lazily sitting on their couch. He tells Diego that Zorro was seen in the pueblo helping a poor man from being executed. Diego has to say, "Oh Father, why do you seem to love that scoundrel Zorro? He has caused nothing but mischief for Captain Ramon and the king's army."

Don Alejandro is angry that his own son sees Zorro as a brigand more than a hero and sees his son as an embarrasment to their name. He storms off and leaves Diego alone who at many times is ashamed that he plays his role as a whimpering fop a little too well.

Later back at the caves, Captain Ramon and Shiwan Khan have dug even deeper into the caves. Khan finally shows Ramon the true reason they are here and Ramon can see it all, the walls of the caves are filled with gold. Ramon's mouth drops by the shere amazement of making this discovery. He has to ask Khan how did he know of this and why he is sharing it with Ramon. Khan tells him, "My dear Captain Ramon, I know a great many things and the way I have this knowledge might be too great for you to understand. However with this gold I can rebuild my vast fortune I lost to my greatest enemy and you can be rich beyond imagination." Well, Ramon doesn't matter for the how, he just wants the gold for himself and the power to destroy Zorro. However they are greeted by the Indian residents of these caves as a stray arrow his the floor below their feet. The chief comes in and calls them intruders and he intends to make sure Khan and Ramon do not live. However Khan only laughs as in his bag, he pulls out a tommy gun. He uses it to kill the chief and the Indians who were with him and Ramon sees the power of that gun. Ramon has to ask where a gun like that can be found for his men. For with it he can finally kill Zorro once and for all however Khan tells Ramon now where he got the gun but when.

Later the Shadow is making his way to Los Angeles but the heat is grueling and the Shadow's outfit is not helping. He needs to get in town soon and find a change of clothes or he might pass out from the heat. Plus of course he is also going to need a horse to transport himself around if he is going to find Khan. Barely making it though, the Shadow is in Los Angeles and finds himself some clothes on a clothes line. He takes them and goes into the shadows to change from one mask and into another. He just needs to find residence now and soon he can go out and find Khan. Unknown to him at the moment, Diego de la Vega and his servant Bernardo have come into the pueblo. In fact he sees the Shadow who is walking this way to the tavern which is where Diego and Bernardo are. Diego sees he is new here so Diego holds out his hand as a gesture and introduces himself. In fact the Shadow says, "Good day to you Mr. de la Vega, I am Lamont Cranston. I recently arrived here from New York in America and am hoping to find a place to stay." Diego can tell Cranston that this place here has fine rooms as well as food.

In fact to show an act of hospitality, Diego invites Cranston into the tavern for a bite to eat and something to drink. Cranston would be delighted in fact so then the two of them venture in and find themselves a table. They along with Bernardo sit with Diego asking for the innkeeper to bring them refreshments. She obliges and is going to bring them some wine and so Diego asks Cranston why he is here. Cranston says, "I am here on business Mr. de la Vega, I hope to find an associate of sorts here in your town." Their drinks have arrived but Cranston will be unable to pay back Diego's generosity. He insists that this is merely a gesture and that pay back is not necessary. Before however they can enjoy their drinks someone from the outside comes in and says that there is going to be an execution. Another peon could not pay his taxes so he is to be executed to set an example out of him. Diego has to tell Cranston that he has to go as the site of an execution makes his skin crawl. On the other hand it seems that Cranston also has to leave for there is buisness elsewhere that requires his attention.

The two of them seperate now with Diego going to change into his costume which he brought into town with him. Cranston on the other hand is going to change into his true persona, the Shadow and end this horrible misuse of the law and justice at that. Diego has a strong feeling this might be a trap set up by the military to capture Zorro. So he will need to be on his extra guard just to make sure there are no surprises for him in store. Cranston has finally changed into his costume and he goes to the cuartel to save this poor man. The poor man is being escorted up to the gallows with his hands tied. He is to be hanged and so he is then blindfolded. The soldier is about to pull the lever until an arrow pins the soldier in the arm and then pins it to one of the gallows's posts. All look up to see Zorro with the crowd all cheering that Zorro has arrived to save this man. However as Zorro predicted this is a trap and the soldiers pull out what look like more tommy guns. Zorro sees them and as he flees on the rooftops the soldiers begin to fire away at Zorro. His speed and their poor marksmanship allows him to dodge the bullets with ease.

However this rapid gunfire without reloading puzzles Zorro for he has not seen weapons of this calibur. He is clearly not a match for them but one of those soldiers pulls out a grenade and he soon pulls the pin and tosses it at Zorro. He does not know what to make of it but it explodes and he gets caught in the blast. Zorro is not dead but he does fall off the roof and onto the ground. The people see their champion has fallen and he is too weak to fight off the soldiers. In fact they walk up to Zorro, pointing their guns in his face and one tells Zorro to face justice at last. Although that is stopped as an almost devilish laugh is heard all across the pueblo with all trying to find where it comes from. Soon words are spoken, "You dare to pervert justice by using it to murder an old man. An old man whose only crime is he could not pay his taxes to corrupt and evil men like yourselves? You will face true justice this day and justice has a name, it is THE SHADOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The people see above and there he is with both guns in his hands.

The Shadow shoots the rope around the poor man's throat, severing it from the gallaows thus saving the old man. The soldiers shoot at him but the Shadow uses his power to cloud the minds of man and seems to vanish. He reappears behind one of them and punches him square in the jaw and knocks him out. The other is shot in the shoulder by the Shadow which causes the soldier to drop his weapon. The Shadow goes to Zorro's aid by offering his hand to help lift him off the ground. Zorro is up on his feet now and is grateful that this stranger came to Zorro's side. The Shadow says, "There is no need for gratitude my friend. It is an honor to be at the side of Zorro. A true champion of justice, a man who fights this scum who would exploit the helpless." Zorro salutes the Shadow for such kind words but has to ask exactly who the Shadow truly is. Plus there is the fact these soldiers had guns the likes he has never seen before. The Shadow tells Zorro he has seen weapons like this before and can tell Zorro he knows who brought them here to Zorro's time. Which Zorro has to ask what the Shadow meant by that, who will explain all to Zorro in time. First however they both need to regroup somewhere to talk and Zorro knows where to go.

Back at the Indian caves Khan has machines mining all the gold and is supplying more weapons for Ramon and is troops. All sorts of twentieth century machinery has been given to Ramon and his men. Who in fact finds the future and its weapons most interesting indeed but wonders the true reason why Khan is here still. Khan just gives him the same story over and over, to rebuild his wealth and get revenge on his sworn enemy. However as it seems one of the soldiers from the battle with Zorro and the Shadow has come to the cave. He tells Captain Ramon that they nearly succeeded in killing Zorro, however he goes on by saying a demon helped Zorro. Ramon wants to know more so the soldier tells Ramon it had a large black hat, a red scarf to cover his face, a long black cape, and was some how capable of bewitching their minds. Shiwan Khan screams in anger for he knows the one who fits that description well. The Shadow is here in the past and will stop at nothing to take down Shiwan Khan for good. The soldier asks what should he do and Khan says, "You're time is done for you have failed my friend." He shoots the soldier dead and tells Ramon he does not tolerate failure in any kind. Something that Ramon will definitely remember if their alliance is to stay alive.

Now then Zorro and the Shadow have come to Zorro's secret cave which the Shadow finds very impressive. It reminds the Shadow of his own Sanctum which is the secret headquarters that the Shadow operates out of. Zorro offers the Shadow a glass of wine and asks for an explanation regarding these weapons. The Shadow tells him, "The guns and I come from the future, Zorro. The man supplying the guns name is Shiwan Khan and is a very dangerous man. I am here to stop him, however he has managed to hide his presence from me in your time." As Zorro sips his wine, he tries to digest the Shadow's story but amazingly he believes the Shadow 100%. There is this tone in the voice that while it is calm, smooth, and almost other worldly but the Shadow speaks the truth. So then they are going to have to form an alliance, something the Shadow is honored to do. Zorro has lived down in history as one of the if not the greatest champion for justice. Something Zorro finds flattering but that aside they need to formulate a plan. The Shadow tells Zorro that his enemy Shiwan Khan more than likely is housing the weapons in a storage facility somewhere. The Shadow states that is their primary target, something Zorro agrees 100% as well.

Zorro pitches in by saying that they need to attack at night so then the darkness will be their ally. However it won't be dark for hours so that can give them the time to find the storage facility during the day. The Shadow thinks that is a good idea so then he believes it is time for the two of them to go undercover. Zorro agrees so he will remove his mask in front of the Shadow, as he believes the Shadow can be trusted. The Shadow can see his hunch about Zorro is correct about Zorro being Diego de la Vega. However Zorro believes he knows who the Shadow is, unless it's a coincedence that two American strangers stroll into Los Angeles. The Shadow commends Zorro's deductive talent or common sense, so then they change into a new set of clothes and decide to go out and do some snooping.

The two now have ridden into the pueblo and dismount their horses with Diego thinking it would be a good idea to split up. Which will let them cover more ground, something the Shadow agrees with but they can then regroup back at the tavern to discuss what they have learned. So the two seperate now with Diego casually walking down the streets in his usual fashion. Diego is a well respected Don here in the pueblo, but is seen as a flamboyant fop who can't amount to anything. Diego walks to the cuartel and speaks to the soldiers, for it seems they have more prisoners. He asks, "Buenos dias amigos. What brings you out here on this blistering afternoon?" They tell Don Diego that today is tax day of course, and that they are going to be in charge of it all. Don Diego can tell the soldiers he payed his taxes to the dime, so he hopes the soldiers will give him no trouble. The soldiers only laugh as they couldn't even figure how a pompus pretty boy like Diego de la Vega could give them trouble. However Diego will give them trouble alright, but not as Diego de la Vega, but as Zorro.

In fact Diego goes to find Lamont Cranston early and then escorts Lamont into the tavern, for he has a plan that can help them. He tells Lamont that the soldiers are going to soon be collecting the townspeople's taxes. That is when the soldiers are the most corrupt and dispacable, so it is time for Zorro and the Shadow to ride. Once they take care of the soldiers the two masked heroes can make one of the soldiers tell them where all the new guns and weapons are being kept. The plan is sound and will go along with Diego's plan, so now they venture back to Diego's hacienda to change into their costumes. The tax collectors usually start collecting a dusk and it can take a few hours, so that gives Zorro and the Shadow time to prepare their strategy.

It's dusk now and the tax collectors begin robbing the peons of what little money they could squander in their lifetime. There are five soldiers there: two with tommy guns aiming at the crowd, two with whips to also keep them in line, and finally another with his sword, each with them ready to have a little fun if the peons cause trouble. They peons start coming up one by one each with their amounts that need to be payed. They start from say five pesos, seven pesos, then start ranging from ten to even someone needing to pay fifteen pesos. However unfortunately for him he is incapable of paying such a high amount as he is a simple farmer and the crops were poor this year. The soldiers to not care for his excuses and demand the farmer cough up the money some how. He does not know what to do but the tax collector does for he pulls out his sword. Two of the other soldiers pin him down and he says, "If you can't pay your taxes then peon, then I am afraid I will need to take compensation until you can pay them." He prepares to slice off the digit until a stray bullet hits him in his hand and the soldier drops his sword.

A voice speaks, "Those who exploit the poor for money will feel the hand of justice tonight. The weed of crime bears bitter fruit, and the Shadow ensures crime will not pay this day!" The Shadow emerges with the two soldiers with guns trying to take aim but the Shadow is faster and shoots their guns out of their hands. There are still two others who draw their pistols but then there is something else. A small bag of explosive powder is tossed to the ground which creates a smokescreen. The one responsible is Zorro himself who leaps down to the soldiers and smashes their heads together. Now then Zorro grabs one of the soldiers and demands to know where all the weapons Khan gave them are being kept. Plus he wants to know just where Khan and Captain Ramon are holding up. To further prove his point, Zorro unsheathes his sword and puts it against the soldier's throat. Who still refuses to tell Zorro anything so then the Shadow takes it from here. He will take the information from the soldier by using his power to cloud mens minds. The Shadow it turn will force him to reveal what is needed to the two masked heroes.

The Shadow pries the information from this man's puny mind and so the Shadow tells Zorro where the guns are. They were all stashed in an abandoned horse stable which was a genius way of hiding guns, then say a military storehouse. So then the peasants thank both the Shadow and Zorro for saving them. The two heroes don't waste time though so Zorro mounts his horse Tornado and the Shadow is given a horse of his own, and they ride off. The pair have made it to the stable, then dismount their horses and go inside. The two of them can see all the guns and other weapons Khan brought from the future. Now then the Shadow and Zorro set up seven kegs of gunpowder. This should hopefully be enough to destroy the place, so now they light a fuse and ride off fast. The two on their horses command them to go as fast as they can and luckilly do not get caught in the blast. However they do hear and see the massive explosion from the gunpowder. With that matter settled the two masked heroes go to find Khan and Ramon. With them having every single intention of defeating the two villains, once and for all.

The two have arrived at the Indian cave but decide not to get too close, so they can first see what they're up against first. There are a few guards, but that is not all for the Shadow can see there is drilling equipment. Which causes the Shadow to finally understand why Khan is here in the past. He is using the unexcavated gold here in California to replenish his fortune that the Shadow took from him. That also explains why this time and place was chosen as this is before the big California Gold Rush, where dozens of minors all over America came here to dig up the gold. Of what Zorro just heard he says, "Well then amigo of what I gather we will need to destroy that mining equipment. If this is the destiny of California we can not let Ramon and Khan change your country's future. I will distract the guards by forcing them to chase after me. Once I have lost them in the pursuit then I shall return to help in the battle." The Shadow thinks that is a good idea as plus the Shadow will be able to sneak in without having to worry for Zorro's safety.

So then on his horse, Zorro rides up the cave and is cracking his whip to draw the soldiers away. Luckilly there are not too many but that won't stop the soldiers from getting on their horses and chasing after him. Now with them gone the Shadow swiftly but carefully makes his way to the cave and can see it all. There is more drilling equipment and the gold is being put into carts and are being carried all over the caves. In fact Khan and Ramon are using the Indians as slaves to mine the gold. This angers the Shadow greatly as these innocent Indians are being used as tools for evil. So then the Shadow begins dispensing justice by killing as many of the soldiers as possible. More and more fall but some manage to use their tommy guns and defend themselves. The Shadow gets behind some rocks to defend himself and to reload his two guns as well. He waits until they use up all their bullets and he gets out from his hiding spot and begins shooting again. They are all down so now the Shadow begins freeing all the Indians who he commands for them to all flee.

As the Indians run for their lives there are more guards who come to try and stop them from escaping. The Shadow on the other hand aids the Indian's retreat by openning fire on the guards. All the Indians have left with all that is left is to destroy the drilling equipment and return all the mined gold back to its rightful spot. Later, Zorro is still trying to keep the guards away from the mine, so he decides to go back and help his ally. First however Zorro hides behind a brush and then the soldiers go on a wild goose chase looking for him. The mine guards are gone now so Zorro rides back as fast as his horse Tornado can.

The Shadow continues to go deeper into the mine and so far there are no more guards to stop his decent. Which that can clearly mean there is a trap for the Shadow awaiting him as he digs deeper. His fears are laid to rest as there is gunfire which makes the Shadow go for cover very fast. He quickly gets out from his hiding spot to shoot at his assailants but quickly goes back down to avoid gunfire. The process is repeated and the Shadow manages to hit his attackers, so he goes further into the mine. Like before there are no more attackers, which troubles the Shadow, but he can not let that sway him. However the Shadow is attacked from a mysterious figure, who leaped from a ledge atop of him. The figure is Khan himself, in some sort of chinese battle armor. Khan states, "You have ruined my plans for the last time Shadow! I am going to finally rid myself of you and your constant ruining all my plans!" So then Khan pulls out two bladed weapons and in a fighting stand, Khan begins his attack on the Shadow.

Zorro now has made it back to the mine and so he draws his sword and like the Shadow begins his trek into the mine. There are no guards as Zorro can see his amigo the Shadow had taken care of them all. So then Zorro goes deeper and deeper until he hears a gunshot and quickly turns around to see Captain Ramon. He fired his shot into the air and like Zorro has his sword unsheathed. Now then both hated antagonists raise their blades and with intense precision goes for one another. Their blades clang together and sparks fly that are almost bright enough to light up the whole cave. Each duelist shows no interest what so ever in backing down, but they are just men, and can not keep their battle going on forever. The battle has them going from place to place, stone to stone, with hopes of each man killing the other.

The Shadow and Shiwan Khan continue their battle with one another as well with like the others showing no intention of backing down. The Shadow uses his guns to fire at Khan, who in fact uses his blades to deflect the Shadow's bullets. His skills with his swords and martial arts are some of the finest performances ever seen. The Shadow has ran out of bullets finally, so he attempts to quickly reload. However Shiwan Khan uses his blades to smack them out of the Shadow's hands. Now he has to fight Khan hand to hand and while the Shadow does show skill, it is not at the same level of Shiwan Khan. Even if that is true however, the Shadow is a champion of justice, who has never backed down from a battle and doesn't intend to start now. To try and defend himself more against Khan, the Shadow takes a shovel in the mine and tries to use it as a weapon. As Khan strikes with his blades, the Shadow blocks every assault. He is doing a decent job against Khan and just might manages to get out of the mine alive.

Ramon and Zorro continue their own battle and the both of them are getting really tired. It begins to show in their battle as their blows against each other are getting more sloppy and uncoordinated. This actually allows Ramon to get an advantage in the battle and disarms Zorro. Who falls to the ground in exhaustion but Ramon is also exhausted and is breathing very heavily. In fact he says, "So then outlaw, I finally have the advantage and I am finally going to rid myself of you." Zorro tries to defend himself but he falls to the ground in exhaustion from the duel and can not defend himself. Captain Ramon raises his sword and intends to run Zorro through the stomach and then finally rip off his mask. Until there is once again another gunshot, but it is not from Ramon but another. The bullet hit Captain Ramon in his back and that causes Ramon to plummit to the ground. Zorro was saved from one of the Indian slaves, who then goes to Zorro's aid. The Indian tells Zorro he did not want to run like a coward, as he failed to protect their caves. Zorro is grateful and is helped back up by the Indian and is given his sword back.

Zorro tells the Indian that every piece of equipment here in the mine must be destroyed which the Indian agrees. He shall call back all his brothers and they will destroy all the drilling equipment at once. Zorro taps the Indian on his shoulder and now he goes to find his ally the Shadow. Who is still fights against Khan and like Zorro he to begins to tire but Khan is a energetic as ever. He slices the Shadow's shovel in half with his blades and plans to make the final strike against him. Until Zorro comes at the right moment and calls out to the Shadow and then tosses his sword. The Shadow catches it and now has a better chance of defending himself even in his condition. The Shadow and Shiwan Khan go head on again with the Shadow finding new energy to defeat his old enemy. The Shadow manages to disarm Khan of one of his blades which makes the battle much more even. So then the duel goes on again but the Shadow again gets the upper hand. The Shadow then uses the protected cover of the sword to punch Khan in the face. He is down on the ground with him pointing Zorro's sword at Khan's throat.

The Shadow says, "Shiwan Khan the last decendant of Genghis Khan, you will now face justice, at the hands of the Shadow!" Khan knows now he has lost but he has decided that the Shadow and Zorro are going to perish alongside him. He takes out at what looks to be a remote control of some kind and presses a button. The mine begins to explode with the walls tumbling in on each other. There is no choice for the Shadow and Zorro make their way out of the mine. Khan only laughs as he believes that his foe the Shadow and his new compatriot Zorro will not survive. As they push on there are more and more explosions, but they are making way to the exit fast. It is going to be very close however the two masked heroes and the Indian who came back to the mine get out just in time.

At the entrance, the explosions closed it off entirely with little to know hope of going in ever again. The Shadow believes this is for the better, for now no one will ever know about the gold. Time hopefully has been unaltered and soon when California becomes a state, a short time after that minors from all over the country will come for it. Their mission is done now, and both the Shadow and Zorro shake hands. Once again the Shadow tells Zorro it was an honor to fight alongside him. However Zorro tells him, "Please amigo, the honor was all mine. To know there are men in your world fighting for justice fills my heart with joy. As you leave, promise me you will continue the fight for justice, and to fight evil in all forms." In fact Zorro wishes to give the Shadow his own sword as a token and reminder to always fight for justice. The Shadow humbily accepts such a gift and so to also cement their friendship, the Shadow gives Zorro one of his guns. Who the Shadow has to remind Zorro it can only be kept as a memento, and never a weapon.

Zorro knows this very well but needs to ask the Shadow, how he is to return to his own timeline. The Shadow has a feeling that the one who sent him here to the past will not fail in that small task. Which he is right as another portal opens with both Zorro and the Indian blocking their eyes from the intense light. Although besides that the two of them gaze in wonder at what they see. Now then the Shadow steps through the portal with the memories of not only finally defeating Shiwan Khan for good, but also for getting the chance to fight alongside possibly the greatest champion of justice...Zorro!

THE END!


End file.
